Just a Few Drabbles Really
by MatheiuWilliamsKirkland
Summary: A few drabbles on different Hetalia pairings. Mostly UkCan and FrUs, but others will appear as well. Rated T just to be safe.


The footsteps in front of him were steady and quiet as the hand wrapped around his wrist pulled him onwards, the grip loose. The carpet under his bare feet squished pleasantly with each step, though he still was hesitant to let each step fall. You never knew when Francis may start renovating again, which normally meant stay thumbtacks and nails hidden within the plush floor. Arthur sighed, running his free hand through his hair, careful not to disturb the silk blindfold blocking his vision.

"I don't see the point in all of this" he muttered, shoving the hand back into his pocket.

"Its your birthday" Matthew whispered quietly, his stride unbroken.

"Love, I'm over a thousand years old. Birthdays aren't quiet the celebration they used to be"

"Arthur, please, just shut up and let me treat you" Matthew replied, sending a smile that Arthur couldn't see, but could hear in his voice. "I promise, it's nothing major…"

"Your definition of major and mine are two completely different things. The last time you said that, we ended up with a moose living in the backyard." The Brit teased, twisting his wrist out of the other's grasp just enough to interlace their fingers. "We aren't getting another moose are we?"

"No, I'm afraid three unicorns and two dragons are quite enough for a while" The Canadian retorted, pulling Arthur closer to him. "Or did we forget who most of the house's noncountry residents belong too"

"I distinctly remember one of those dragons being yours"

"Only because you brought it home one day and insisted I learn to ride it"

"You weren't quite against that idea" Arthur chuckled, tripping over his own feet when Matthew suddenly stopped. He heard the younger nation fiddling for a few minutes before the door creaked open, letting out the mixed sent of tea and fresh snow. "You blindfolded me just to pull me to our bedroom?" He questioned, walking letting go of Matthew's hand. The other blond placed a hand on his waist, gently pushing the Englishman forwards before closing the door behind them with a resounding click.

Arthur sighed as surprisingly strong arms wrapped around his waist, soft hair tickling his cheek as Matthew buried his face in his shoulder. Light kisses trailed up his jaw, moving slowly towards his ear as steady fingers worked through the buttons of his dress-shirt. Nervousness clouded his mind, freezing his muscles. "Matthew please, not with the blindfold…"

The younger nation stopped, pulling back just enough to rest his forehead against his husband's, cradling his cheeks in the palms of his hands. "Arthur relax, I would never do something you weren't comfortable with" He said gently, placing a small kiss on the Brit's nose. "This isn't going where you think it is." Arthur nodded, his hands moving up from his sides to clench the back of the Canadian's shirt. "Do you want me to take it off" Matthew questioned, fingers skimming the edge of the blindfold.

Arthur smiled, placing a kiss against the palm of the hand still cradling his cheek. "No, I trust you. You just better remember that."

Matthew smiled, his lips meeting Arthur's for the first time since they had made it home. His hands drifted down to the buttons once more, finishing their earlier work.

Arthur sighed as the fabric was pushed off his shirt, surprised to find the room was actually warm for a change. He moved to wrap his arms back around Matthew, only to find the other man had stepped back just out of his reach. "Love?" he questioned, hugging his arms to his chest.

"Just a moment Arthur" came the reply. Arthur could hear the opening and closing of drawers, followed back the soft sound of fabric being shaken out. "Arms up" Arthur nodded, reaching towards the ceiling as soft fabric flipped over his hands and arms before being pulled over his head. The blonde inhaled, sighing contently as his partner's sent filled his consciousness.

"Your hoodie?" he questioned, running his fingertips over the soft sleeves. Matthew didn't answer as he pulled Arthur back to him, kissing him again as he untied the silk from around his eyes.

Arthur blinked back the light, raising an eyebrow at the smiling Canadian before him. He had been right, it was their room, but a few key changed stood out. A long table was pushed against one side of their bed, its surface covered with mountains of books, each bound in a soft leather case. Their nightstand had been pushed closer as well, a small tea set resting on the polished wood, steam rising slowly from the two cups. Even their bed had a few new additions as extra pillows had been added to make a plush wall against the headboard. The Englishman gaped at the arrangement, unable to move until the familiar fingers wrapped around his wrist again, pulling him towards the bed.

"There's enough tea to last the evening, more books than I could possibly read in a year, and I rented every season of Doctor Who I could find" Matthew whispered a bit sheepishly, leaning back against the mountain of pillows. "Francis and Alfred agreed to keep to themselves for the evening." He added as Arthur, snuggled against him, resting his head on the taller man's shoulder. "Happy Birthday dear…"


End file.
